Her True Lover
by percyjackson2HarryPotter
Summary: When Cronus attacks Pan and his forest friends, Pan sends a message to Atlanta so she can come help. A Deadly War has begun, but who will Atlanta choose? Pan, the handsome guy, or Archie, with whom she has become more of a friend with? Moment of truth...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Message**

"And #2 has the ball, she passes to Martinez #6, then Coral #14, Coral takes the shot and...Misses. What a great save by Malcolm" The three whistles blew and the game was over. 3-2 Olympus High School, Midget Soccer Team. The team was crowded around Lara Malcolm, the Olympus high goalie who made the last amazing save.

"Really nice save" said #15, Atlanta Berriman.

"What about you, Miss Hat-Trick?" asked Sarah Flames "You know you were incredible too"

"At least you're not one of those people who think they're the only ones on the team" said Maria Salvadore

"Trust me; I'm not that kind of person. I know exactly what it i to be a part of a team" said Atlanta

"How so?" asked Lara "This is the first game and team you're on since your transfer from Canada"

"Nope, it's not that. I'm in another team. Let's just say it's a social group trying to persuade an old Meany that he shouldn't take over the world" said Atlanta. The other girls seemed confused, but the Head Coach demanded for a celebration party, in honour of Atlanta and Lara. The Soccer Team went into the school. It was 10pm. What a late game...

The team didn't know however, that "Meany" was watching them clearly, from far far away...

"Am I really a Meany Agnon? I actually consider myself evil... That was so nice of Atlanta to think of me like that and to compliment me..." said a groggy voice. The old man was inside a cave, with a green snot-like pool in front of him. It showed him visions of what was occurring all over the world. Next to him was his "pet and servant" giant Agnon. The name of the old man, you can guess, was in fact Cronus.

Cronus continued his little monologue "Shall we pay her a visit? I think so... She is so alone and vulnerable, with no Gods or friends to help her! Come now Agnon let us get-" Cronus's speech was interrupted "Who dares disturb me?" he asked to himself while looking at Agnon.

There was a picture in the green pool again. This time, it didn't depict Atlanta, but a very dense forest, Amazonia in fact. Across tress was swinging a human, or is it a goat? Both perhaps...

"Pan! Well what is he up to?" asked Cronus to the pool "Show me to Pan!" he yelled at the pool. The image shifted to give a close-up of Pan. The little Forest God was now in front of a large tree. He swung his arms forwards and from them came a strange green light, that obliterated the tree. There was nothing but ashes now...

"If I can show these powers to the Heroes" Pan said in the vision "Maybe they can destroy Cronus! I've already tried on many things... From giants to various coloured monsters and they all left their ash behind...I just hope Cronus won't find out..."

And then the image in the pool faded "Oh, but I already have, Pan. And I am going to get you, before any of those puny heroes find out that you're dead! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Cronus opened up a portal. "Come Agnon, and bring all your family as well as all the other creatures we have. There is about to be war in the Amazonian Forest!" he said and stepped through the portal. Agnon did as he was told, made sure everyone was in the portal and stepped in himself, looked at the cave once more, then the portal closed on itself and the treacherous villains were gone.

"Pan, oh my lord, oh the god of the Forest, we are being attacked!" said a young faerie, who burst through the front door of Pan's tree house. The faerie collapsed, blood cooling from her shining green abdomen

"Who did this Kanya?" asked the God

"It was Him, the one who escaped from Tartarus, it was...it was C...Cronus..." said Kanya the faerie and she fell to the ground, dead and cold skinned.

"I shall get you Cronus! You are killing nature!" said Pan. He whistled in a very high pitch. The God jumped from his house to the ground. After he had whistled, thousands, maybe hundreds of thousands of forest creatures assembled in front of Pan. Some were bloody, some were seriously injured, and other had no clue about what was going on.

"You may know of Cronus's attack. Our dear forest friend Kanya has just died. If anyone knows anything of the attack, please speak up now!" ordered Pan in a nice calm voice

"I do, sir" said a half goat, half man, like Pan, a satyr "He came from the east and is sweeping through to the west, to this sacred place to destroy us for reasons unknown" But Pan knew exactly why. Because of his new powers...

"I know his reasons...He attacks u because of a new power that I have accumulated, a power that can destroy him and his evil wrath forever!" said the forest God

"Then we must fight for our land and freedom from evil of our mythological world" declared a young and beautiful water nymph. She had long black hair, pale white skin, dark blue lips, royal blue eyes and a gorgeous blue gown. But Pan didn't dare look at her in a loving and adoring kind of way. He only had one love and she had red hair and she was fifteen years old, and her name, was Atlanta...

"I agree. We must fight!" said the God. The crowd chorused in approval "Now, let us go and bring peace-" Pan was cut off by a sudden explosion to his right, then to his left. There was fire everywhere. Smoke was rising quickly. The people in Pan's new army were starting to fight the newly arrived creatures; giants and hideous Greek mythological monsters.

Pan tried to free himself but all of a sudden, it was as if an iron fist grabbed hold of his throat and squeezed it tightly. "I've got you now" said Cronus, seeming really happy with himself.

"You will never get me or my powers or even hurt anyone else" said the God of the Forest

"Yes I will, and I think I will do it right now" said Cronus. He dropped Pan and using his own powers pinned him to a tree that seemed transparent, exactly like a mirror. "How funny will it be when you see yourself die Pan! Your little plan with your new powers won't work!"

Pan was really struggling. Cronus raised his scythe and was about to strike. Just at the last moment, Pan used his telepathic powers to send a dear friend an important message.

Atlanta and her soccer team were in the school cafeteria enjoying their celebration.

"Too bad the others aren't here. They have their field trip to the Southern Tip of New Mexico, what fun. And I'm stuck here with Archie, who's probably, snoring his head off at the dorm. I wish I was in their grade" said Atlanta to herself.

While everyone else was eating and drinking junk food, Atlanta, the strangest of all, was all alone at a table drinking chicken noodle soup. She was about to take her second sip, when the soup spoke to her.

"Atlanta, help!" said the voice. It was a deep male voice and it looked like it as struggling in some form. Instead of interpreting the message, Atlanta screamed. When everybody looked at her weirdly and laughed ferociously, Atlanta turned a juicy tomato red colour and ran out of the room.

The girl ran as fast as she could. In no time, her super speed kicked in and she was in front of the dorms. She out the key in its hole and got in.

"Few..." she said. But then...

"...Atlanta..." said the same male voice

"Get away from me you freak!" Atlanta yelled in her head. She looked uneasy for the first time in her life. Usually she was really strong in these affairs, but this really just seemed to freak her out. After passing the living room, where Archie was snoring, Athena showed up and spoke.

"I'm popping at the school for a few minutes. I'll be right back" and the Goddess of War and Wisdom and Strategy just disappeared into thin air.

Atlanta got to her bedroom and shut the door close behind her. Just a single tear drooped on her rosy cheeks. She got to her mirrored dressor and stood in front of it.

"Am I going crazy, man?" Then the voice came again, but this time, a shape matched the voice, and the forming person appeared on Atlanta's mirror.

"Atlanta..." the voice said. The person still was recognizable. This time Atlanta screamed.

Downstairs, Archie heard this. He had his Hephaestus whip with him and he was approaching the hallway and the stairs coming up, getting to Atlanta's room, to come to her rescue...

Now the voice and the person both showed themselves clearly. Atlanta recognized the man and the weird voice. "PAN! You almost gave me a heart attack man. What-" he was cut off. She looked a little mad

"Atlanta...There is no time... There is a war in the forest...Cronus is right in front of me, I need help come quick..." said Pan

"Hold on, I'll get reinforcements" replied Atlanta, shuffling

"No! There is...no time...quick...please Atlanta...hurry...If this wasn't important I wouldn't have contacted you..." said the God of the Forest

"Ok, I'm coming"

"Quick, through the mirror, hurry, I love you Atlanta and I know you feel the same way...Please help me..." said Pan. This time Atlanta couldn't resist. She believe every word Pan said, even about him loving her, but she wasn't sure about her loving him...she and Archie...sort of...were closer than friends now... Atlanta was getting ready

Just outside Atlanta's door, Archie heard every word the strange unknown man said to Atlanta about love. He just opened the door when...

Atlanta passed through the portal in the mirror and was being teleported to the Amazonian Forest...to war...

Archie realised that Atlanta was gone and so was the mysterious man. Someone must have kidnapped her. The man must have... and he was going to save her to prove to her that he loved her more than that old weird dimwit...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Speedy Enough?**

Suddenly, Atlanta materialized in front of Cronus who was about to whack her with his deadly scythe. She dodged him and tripped further away. But now that she was out of Cronus's way, Pan was the one who was about to die.

Atlanta used her super speed, inherited by Artemis, and saved Pan. The God was hyperventilating and in shock. He was out of breath. "Thank you a million Atlanta!" said Pan. Atlanta was about to ask how she was to get home when she saw her surroundings.

Blood everywhere. A monster army was fighting fragile nymphs, faeries, satyrs and any other docile and magical creatures. It was like a full out war. World War III of the forests, to be exact. Watching this scene, the girl thought about how she would have ever asked that question, to go home and sleep, while innocent lives were being wasted.

Atlanta was day dreaming but ducked a blow from the club of an ugly grey monster. Then, being the smart girl she was, Atlanta tripped the dumb beast. "Yeah, that's right. You want a piece of me? You-" All of a sudden, Atlanta had been pushed aside, hard. Her head hit a tree full on, and she felt a bump rising on her head. She looked ahead and saw Cronus.

"This really is a good day" he said

"And why's that?" asked Atlanta sarcastically "Are you happy about getting your butt kicked?"

"I think it's just the opposite, Atlanta" replied the God "See, I can now kill two birds with one stone, or in this case, a scythe"

"You wouldn't dare, Cronus. You don't even have the guts to face the team when you're cornered, how are you going to kill another God and an innocent human?" Atlanta said maliciously. But realising her mistake, because Cronus WAS about to kill her, she got out of the way, got in back of Cronus and kicked him into the tree. "See ya, sucker. I've got a battle to win"

And the girl ran head on into battle, helping Pan liberate his nation from Cronus' evil army.

"What do you mean 'she's gone'? She can't just disappear like that" said Jay angrily. He, Archie and the rest of the team were in Atlanta's empty room.

"Well she is gone, and that dude who was talking to her took her away! Atlanta got kidnapped and it's our job to save her!" said Archie

"Did you even try calling her on the PMR?" asked Theresa calmly, putting a small light coloured hand on Jay's shoulder, who started to feel reassured by his friend's presence. This however didn't help Archie, in the sense that Atlanta wasn't around to put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ugh...well...ugh..." stuttered Archie

"I'm guessing that's a 'NO'" said Odie

"Yeah..." corresponded Archie

"Well, let's call her then" suggested Herry. The others nodded in agreement. Jay pushed a button on his PMR, but no response.

"Try GPS-ing her" said Odie. Jay pushed another button. This time, a faint beep was being heard.

"She's somewhere in Brazil" said Jay, looking confused

"What would she be doing there?" asked Archie tentatively.

"Let me try and locate her" said Theresa. After a moment of putting her hands to her head, she lowered them and gritted her teeth "Cronus" she said. It was all one word

"He took Atlanta?" asked Jay curiously. He doubted it because why would Cronus say any lovey-dovey stuff to Atlanta?

"Nope. That was Pan. Cronus is just involved. They're all somewhere in the Amazonian forest" said Theresa, and then she put her head down. No one dared look at Archie for they knew how he felt about Atlanta and Pan together in the same private space.

"She'll be back here before anyone blinks" said Archie angrily. Now for him, this was personnel. Forget Cronus. He was just a weenie. Pan, on the other hand, had just stolen his girl, and he had all the rights in the world to have her back.

Atlanta was being chased by a giant icy blue polar bear. It was fast, but she was faster. Yet, Atlanta was starting to get tired. That differed from the monster because it wasn't breaking a sweat. It was catching up to her. Then, suddenly Pan was at her side.

"I'll take the left, you take the right" he said

"I love a good fight for the environment" replied Atlanta with a sweet smile and did as the God said. But as she ran right, a two headed snake appeared and smacked her in the face. It had razor sharp claws. Atlanta took her wrist blaster and took a shot at the snake's heart. Pan was on the left, fighting the polar bear. Atlanta hit the bull's eye.

The snake fell. Way too fast for Atlanta to notice. One of its venomous razor sharp claws bit at her stomach and stabbed it deeply "Oh God!" Atlanta yelled and fainted.

"Atlanta!" yelled Pan. He turned the polar bear to ashes with his new powers and ran to Atlanta. The giant snake was dead, but Atlanta wasn't doing all that well either. The God of the Forest whistled once, and then twice again. Unexpectedly, a little two inch orange coloured faerie appeared at Pan's side. "Take her to my house" he said "Treat her to everything you can. Hell, if you have to go to the Underworld to find a cure, go! I love this woman, and I don't want anything to happen to her understand?" Pan's voice was rising as he went along, but the faerie completely understood. She nodded and whistled a few times. Several more faeries appeared and took Atlanta away.

Pan whispered to the trees. "Make sure no one finds my house or any of our secret homes or any of us, in fact. Not Cronus, not evil, not even Jay and the others. We can't trust anyone but ourselves now" The trees branches moved and set a cool breeze along the whole dense Amazonian forest.

All of a sudden Cronus was in front of Pan and he yelled: "Come out come out wherever you are Pan, Atlanta!" He was standing right in front of Pan but didn't see him. The magic spell had worked after all. After getting frustrated, the God of Time continued "Maybe they have retreated... Come my monsters, we shall rest for the night. Tomorrow at dawn, we shall storm and destroy this whole forest!" Agreement in choruses came for far and near. Pan was still there, but now he knew he had to tend to his girl.

Once in the tree house, Pan saw Atlanta. She looked terrible and weak. She was burning up too quickly. Pan kneeled next to her bed, which was really his, but he didn't mind. The girl of his dreams was in it.

"Why is there war here anyway?" asked Atlanta in a coarse voice

"I have amazing new powers that obliterate anything into ashes. It works on Cronus's army; it works on everything that I have tried so far. So why shouldn't it work for Cronus? I wanted to tell you, so that you may defeat him and complete peace would be restored here in Greece."

"You tried...to...help...us?" said Atlanta

"Yes my love" replied the God of the Forest

"Please...Please don't...call me...that ever...again...I swear..." Atlanta's voice was growing fainter and fainter

"Why not?" Pan asked. Atlanta looked at him weakly. She didn't want to hurt him. Archie wasn't there anyway.

"Nevermind... it's nothing now..." As Atlanta faded into unconsciousness, she felt pretty bad for Pan. He had the forest, but not actual friends. If she chose him over Archie, then maybe Archie would be content with just being friends rather than something more. Archie had plenty of friends... She was the only thing that Pan had that was close enough to be called a friend. So she decided that once he got better, she would try the relationship thing with Pan. She had to, she...had...to...

"Her pulse is getting slower, is there any cure?" asked Pan reproachfully

"Not that we know of now, sir" said a little girl satyr. She looked at the age of eighteen. She was actually nicely hot; blonde hair, blue eyes, and silky silver fur...

Pan had one choice. "Put her in a deep sleep. The humans call it a coma. It will help her rest. At least I know that a beast like that isn't big enough to kill on one strike. Atlanta needs to rest it out..."

So, the God ordered the nymphs to put a glass case over Atlanta filled with oxygen and helpful chemicals that would speed her recovery. Pan didn't have the guts to stick an IV in her. He was doing it a different way...

The Heroes were going towards the school. It was beginning to be noon the next day. They had classes, but wouldn't go without Atlanta. SO they decided to at least finish this day of school, and then never rest until they found her, and find out why Pan took her away...Had he been possessed by Cronus again? No one knew anything of the matter. Not the Oracle, not Theresa, not even Persephone pr the three Fates, which they visited in the Underworld. On their visit there, they saw many faeries and nymphs, doing what they didn't know, but they didn't seem to see each other.

As they got past the front door, Archie asked a vital question: "What if Atlanta wasn't fast enough this time, even if she was fighting Cronus, or even Pan? What if she wasn't fast enough...Oh I just hope that she's all right..." And his voice faded away...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Quest**

"Atlanta, Atlanta, are you awake? Can you hear me?" asked Pan's voice, in a soft whisper.

Pain shocked through all over Atlanta's body as she was struggling to wake up. Her right forearm fell numb, but the only good news was that she didn't feel the pang of poison in her body anymore. She opened her big brown chocolate milk eyes.

"I guess the coma didn't last as long as I thought it would" said Pan "How are you feeling?" he continued

"My right forearm is null. It's like...it's like it's burning in hell" said Atlanta in a weak hushed voice.

"Well, see, that's where we encountered a problem. You've been in this coma for three weeks. Last week, you started to twitch uncontrollably like you were having a seizure. I called in my best healers and a few guards to protect you. The venom spread all the way to your right arm. If we didn't stop the infection you would have died" said Pan. He looked like he was about to cry.

"So I'm guessing you fixed it?" asked Atlanta scratching her head

"Yes, but..." started Pan. After a while he finished "At a price. If my healers didn't do what they did, I would have already lost you" Atlanta smiled romantically at Pan. She was glad that she could a service in fighting- wait! Hang on a minute...What did Pan mean 'at a price?'. Atlanta daringly stared at her right forearm and almost fainted back into her coma when she saw what lay in front of her.

"Jay, we've been hiking in this forest for nearly a month and we still haven't located Atlanta. We went by almost every district in this damn forest!" said Theresa. Her anger was starting to swell up

"I don't know what went wrong. The GPS just flipped out." Replied Jay, hiking alongside Theresa. It was a bright and humid morning in the Amazonian forest. Suddenly, Neil was at their side.

"I don't see you doing anything about it, psychic girl" commented Neil

"Since when were you so interested in Atlanta?" asked Archie, who jogged alongside his friend with Herry and Odie

"Guys stop fighting, we need to concentrate on the task ahead of us" said Herry matter-of-factly

"Herry's right, we need to give Theresa some time before her powers come back" concluded Odie. He was about to add something else when the heroes heard kindling snap and when they came to the edge of a river, a gruesome battle devastated them.

At least thirty tiny faieries and water nymphs were fighting a gigantic dragon that seemed to have an evil eye, with Cronus's name written all over it.

"We need to help them!" declared Theresa

"I agree" said Jay "Let's go team"

In a sudden burst, seven extraordinary humans jumped into the river at knee depth and got ready to fight.

"Save yourselves!" Herry called to the magical beings

"This isn't your war to fight, human! We don't need your help!" said a tall and gorgeous water nymph before she was smacked into a tree by the dark dragon.

"We...really should take this into our own hands, guys" suggested Odie. His teammates nodded in approval.

The heroes divided and conquered. The dragon was getting tired. But just when they thought it was over, and Jay sliced a big part of his shoulder off, a few heads grew in its place.

"HYDRA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. As the hydra's tail swung at its enemies the heroes and most of the faieries and nymph ducked for it. But some still got injured...and killed. As the heroes and forest creatures kept fighting, the battle was getting harder and harder to win. Archie was swung into a tree trunk by one of the hydra's many heads. A trickle of dark red blood slid down his cracked cheekbone.

"Odie, go help Archie!" demanded Jay. The little frizzy-haired kid rushed to his friend's aid.

"Atlanta...Atlanta..." Archie was mumbling

Then the hydra started to breathe fire and fell half the forest with its terrible hot fire.

"I think I've got this one" said Theresa. She used her telekinetic powers to stop the fire, but her powers were no use. The hydra's powers were just way too strong. His paws made the earth tremble now. Theresa went off balance and slammed into Herry who hit his head on a rock in the river.

Only Jay, Neil, and a handful of creatures left. But it didn't take long for jay to think of a plan.

"Neil!" he bellowed "Use your blaster! To the heart! To the heart!"

"Lucky me" complained Neil, but he did as he was told. He took his perfect shot and scored. The monster screamed in pain, but...it didn't go down. Jay and Neil were thrust into the air and landed on a burnt patch of forest.

Suddenly, a conch blew loudly. There was a long moment of silence before an angry mob came at the hydra, marching straight at it. Only it wasn't an angry mob, it was an army.

"What's an army doing here?" questioned Theresa, who was helping Herry up.

"I didn't know there was a war here! It's messing up our quest for Atlanta!" whined Neil "And my hair!"

The army of magical beings took care of the hydra. Their numbers were in the thousands, maybe millions. After a few moments, the hydra lay in the middle of the river, dead. A general-like creature, a male-faierie suddenly looked in the heroes' direction.

"Humans!" he shouted. The army came upon the heroes

"No!" yelled Archie "We're the prophesised ones... to destroy Cronus" added Archie as an afterthought. He looked like a pile of Jell-o.

"We can help you" said Odie, as Neil clung to him.

The army looked at themselves. They were listening to the heroes, but their ears were on something else. The hydra's carcass had disappeared into a pile of golden blue dust. A wood nymph whispered something in the general's ear.

"We do not need your help! We have every creature and every human we need!" said the general

"If this involves Cronus, you know that we won't back down" said Jay

"It's our destiny" added Theresa. Jay nodded at Theresa for approval. But this time the forest army wasn't listening.

"Human police coming! Scatter!" bellowed the general. In a flash the army was gone, with no traces left behind. Jay saw glimpses of human forms making their way to them.

"Who knows, maybe it's Atlanta" said Jay. But it wasn't. It was the Rangers. They looked awed at the destruction. When they looked in the direction of the heroes, they only saw a shuffle of a bush a few hundred meters away.

"How-how can I ever live with this?" asked Atlanta as she stared at her prosthetic right forearm. It was made of metal with straight wires plunged everywhere in her skin to her nerves. Surprisingly it did not hurt. There was also a clear small tube connecting from near her elbow to her palm. Atlanta was on the verge of tears.

"Think of it as: if we didn't do this, you'd be dead. And if you're dead, goodbye to the chances that we'll ever have of finally defeating Cronus once and for all" said Pan. He looked pretty sad too

"I know" said Atlanta and suddenly her tears became a wide grin. "I must think on the bright side of things" Atlanta got up from the bed cheerfully, much stronger than before. A tiny faierie gave her a black glove to put over her new forearm. She went to the nearest mirror, which had a sink underneath it and looked at herself.

Her hair had grown much longer, up until her shoulders. She was growing up. "Now, we have a war to fight Pan" said Atlanta. Pan nodded toward her as the General of the Army came and whispered something in Pan's ear.

"Here? How? Nevermind... Make sure they don't find it" said Pan. He gestured for Atlanta (who was still looking in the mirror) to follow. As Atlanta left the mirror and sink, she thought she glimpsed the sight of a blood-drenched forearm in the sink. But she didn't dare look at the horror there.

She was ready to start her new life with Pan. But then she would go back to her precious army. But she wondered who the ultimate choice of her lover would be. Archie or Pan?

_*** All inspiration for this chapter (prosthetic arm) was taken from Star Wars Ep. II. Thank you***_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Plan**

"So where do you think all of those creatures went off to?" asked Herry, intrigued by the situation. Theresa had her fingers under her chin as she sat down, her legs crossed.

"Theresa? Did you think of anything?" asked Jay

"I have a theory" said Theresa "Who is the king of the forest?"

"Well I'd guess that if a lion is the king of the jungle then..." started Neil but got lost in thought

"Pan is king of the forest!" finished Odie

"Precisely. So wherever that army went, it somehow must lead to Pan, since it's kind of obvious that he's their leader" concluded Theresa

"And wherever Pan is, so is Atlanta. At his sanctuary. His tree house" said Jay. "Come on guys, we have a plan"

"And I know just where to start" said Archie as he pointed to the footprint of what looked likely to be a tree, a.k.a a wood nymph without a sense to cover up her tracks. But without Atlanta it would be kind of hard to find their destination. But the heroes started on their journey anyway.

Cronus sat in his cave thinking. He had a deep gash on his left calf but since he was a God it didn't hurt that much. _What is the best way to eliminate Pan and those wretched kids_, he thought to himself. But then it was as if a light bulb lit up next to his head, signalling that he had just gotten a brilliant idea for a plan. Kill two birds with one stone. In this case the stone would be a person, a.k.a a forest creature...

He sat in this 'throne' chuckling to himself as his giant friend Agnon, came into the room with dinner.

"This might be it, my friend. This might be day of my true Ascension!" said Cronus as he laughed evilly into the night as he sent Agnon to do his dirty deed, right after dinner of course.

The General of the Army was on patrol a few kilometres away from Pan's tree house. He was a night guard, on patrol for anything suspicious. He had an eagle's pair of eyes. He had been out in the dark for almost an hour. But that didn't bother him at the least. He would rather stay up until the point of exhaustion, to the cost of protecting the forest, Pan and his powers, and most of all, his family, than fall asleep now and never ever be able to wake up in the morning. He had three beautiful children to care for and they were just growing their wings. Two girls and one boy. Respectively: Fauna, Flora and Fallon. On top of that he had an exquisite wife named-

The general's thoughts were cut short as something dark and big snatched him from the ground, hoisted him up in a tree, gagged and bound him and threw him into a black hole. The general was only able to stifle one good bloodcurdling scream that a certain group of heroes heard.

"What do you want from me?" asked the General of the Army. Painful mercy was in the cracks of his soft harmless voice that was not losing its life. All of a sudden, Cronus stood above him and plucked his wings right off his back. The general was now bleeding to death. Another creature was with Cronus.

"Come my little shape shifting friend, and take the form of this handsome, yet unfortunate man" said Cronus to the shape shifter. The creature took the form of the general as well as his thoughts and all of his memories. He was just on the dark side now. And the new General headed toward the tree house...

Then Cronus snapped his fingers and the general disappeared into thin air. He appeared in a dungeon cell, with many other prisoners. But he was suffering, because now, everyone was in terrible danger, and it might as well have been his entire fault.

"Did you hear where the scream came from Odie?" asked Jay

"No, but I did track it on my PMR. The frequencies detected that it was a forest creature" replied Odie "Now someone's in real trouble and we're the only ones who can help" concluded Odie extremely proudly.

"Perfect. At least now we have a better lead. How much have we moved since we saw the first foot print? Maybe just one kilometre? If Atlanta were here-" And then Archie stopped short and blushed.

The heroes were following Odie using the PMR. They were about to cross a small ravine. Everyone had stepped across, except Archie. When he looked into the water it made him sick. His water phobia was swelling up inside him and he didn't know what he should do.

"Guys, I can't do this" he declared in the dark, almost dawn "I can't get across" The heroes looked at him and Archie looked down again into the water. But this time he didn't see sickness, he saw Atlanta and she winked at him, saying "_It's all going to be all right Arch. You can so totally do this, you big duffus!_" Archie smiled back at the water and went across it.

"What made you change your mind?" asked Theresa as she and Jay held their hands tightly together.

"Atlanta" was all Archie said and seeing Theresa's and Jay entwined hands as Jay planted a kiss on Theresa's lips made him want Atlanta more than ever. '_Where are you?_" he thought in his head as the heroes kept going towards the forest creature's sound.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Lies**

"But before you even fight, you kind of need armour" said Pan

"I'm so not a soft cookie" replied Atlanta nudging him with her right hand

"I don't want you getting killed" said Pan in return

"Fair enough" replied the young girl. So she let the God of the forest show her arrangements of body armour. Atlanta saw a sort of aegis and was admired by it. She found a matching helmet and the rest of the set. She tried the whole thing on and it fit her perfectly. "I'll take the whole pack" she said "How much does all of this cost?"

"It's free for you" said Pan. He leaned in close to Atlanta and started kissing her on the lips. And Atlanta let him. They were both having a great moment.

Right in the middle of that perfection, the General of the Army, General Rasmas, came into the room.

"So the girl does have a weakness" Rasmas thought to himself. Now the couple noticed him.

"Yes Rasmas? Is anything wrong?" asked Pan, still clutching Atlanta's waist. She was stuck to him, and while looking in Rasmas's direction, she started to blush, badly.

"Nope, sire. Nothing" replied the evil General

"Then for now, you may go home" said Pan

"Agreed" said Rasmas and he left the room reluctantly, to go to his rightful 'home'.

"Daddy!" yelled Flora and Fauna as their father came through the door. Rasmas's wife Rowena looked worried sick.

"Where have you been?" she asked as Fallon stood by her side hovering lightly in the air.

"I-I-I had a night shift and I was up late and..." he was trying to think up a better excuse when he remembered something "Oh my dear Fallon, you are flying!" All eyes were on Fallon. Rowena's eyes lit up and Fauna and Flora went to hover next to their brother. For the moment everything was joyful.

But when Rowena bent to kiss Rasmas, she saw that his eyes were bathed in red and black evil. Yet she did not say a word.

All was peaceful in her house. Nothing went wrong. Yet...

"So, if you had a choice between me and Archie, who would you pick?" asked Pan. He and Atlanta were on mid-day patrol. Pan was bare chested; he didn't need protection what with all his new amazing powers. Atlanta had her full armour on, as well as her blaster, her black glove and a sword held in her left hand.

Both people were hiking about half a kilometre north of the tree house. Atlanta was thinking up an answer, but it wasn't that easy to come up with the right words. Just as she was about to open her mouth, a sharp arrow pinned her shoulder to a tree. It cut off a part of her growing hair. Pan turned his head around quickly and went to face an ugly chimera.

He swatted it aside with his powers. The chimera landed on a tree near Atlanta and made it fall. The beast roared, but it got up quickly and started to run away. Atlanta took out the poisonous arrow out of her shoulder. She felt like jell-o, again. Pan tossed her a few purple flowers.

"Aconite on the go!" he yelled. Atlanta dabbed one flower on her wound and it went away. She put the rest of the flowers on the ground.

"Thanks!" she yelled back

"After that beast" said Pan

"I'm on it" replied Atlanta. Before following Pan, she whistled into the forest. A mere moments later, at least a hundred faeries came to Atlanta's aid "Follow the chimera!" she told them "We must defeat it!"

And the wild goose chase began.

Far away from them, the heroes heard a roar. It came from far ahead of them.

"What was that?" asked Archie

"I don't know, but let's follow it Jay" said Herry

"But what about the other scream?" asked Theresa

"We'll have to come back to that" said Jay "Maybe people are in trouble"

"How do you know that that's more important than that scream?" asked Neil

"I know that bellow anywhere Neil. I almost died from the beast that made that roar, remember?"

"A chimera?" asked Odie

"Let's go team!" yelled Jay

And the heroes started running toward the sound, to the north of the forest. As they did so, a tree branch scraped Jay's shoulder, where the chimera almost killed him. Would it have the chance to do it again?

"Where are you going now, honey?" asked Rowena

"I-I need to get back to the tree house. Lord Pan had asked me to do something" said Rasmas

"I bet its super duper important Daddy" said Flora

"It's a very important job for Pan, so I must leave now" lied Rasmas

"Be safe" said Rowena

"And be home soon daddy" chorused Fauna and Fallon in unison.

Their father left their home to complete his mission, not for Pan, but for Cronus. He was to enter the tree house and deactivate the cloaking device on the tree house and on everything. After that was completed, he would give Cronus a signal telepathically, and Cronus would blow up that part of the forest, Atlanta, Pan, and the whole Army with it. That way, Jay and the others would never find Atlanta, the prophecy would have been broken, Pan's influence would be gone, but most important of all, he would have won...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Desperation**

Rowena was walking blindly, for she did not know what to do. Her beloved husband was acting very strangely. He had a dark gleam in his eye. She had send for Tira, her sister to watch over her children as she tried to follow Rasmas. But she got lost quickly, and sadness and fear and hopelessness began to well in her illustrious blue eyes. She stopped hovering and collapsed on the ground.

Just as she collapsed, a group of bizarre looking creatures approached her. They were humans. There were six of them.

"Where is the chimera?" asked Jay

"What chimera?" Rowena answered in return "I am only trying to understand the ways of my husband, who has suddenly and mysteriously gone awry. He's not the same. It is as if there is some sort of glint in his eyes, a glint of supreme evil..." the female faerie dozed off.

"Cronus" the group of heroes chorused

"You know about the Lord of Time's declaration of war on us?" asked Rowena "I thought Lord Pan only allowed that one human to know"

"What war?" asked Theresa

"The God of the Forest received a great amount of power recently. The amount of this power surge is enough to destroy anything, even the God of Time. He wanted to reach the seven heroes when the war first broke out. Then he reached into his mind and brought one of the human heroes here. He said that she is the only one he needs"

"That slimy swamp beast!" said Archie angrily

"Do you know where the tree house is?" asked Jay

"That's where I was headed myself. To find my husband" said Rowena. She scratched her beautiful blue hair out of her tiny eyes

"Who is currently under the control of Cronus" said Odie

"No, it's worse" said Theresa as she fell down. Her knees were flooded with mud. She had just had a vision "Cronus has Rasmas, Rowena's husband, trapped in his evil layer with other innocents. He replaced him with a shape shifter. Now the imposter is going to take out Pan's tree house's invisibility cloak and expose it to Cronus so that he could destroy it!"

"And have Pan and Atlanta go down with it!" yelled Herry

"Well, we have a job to do" said Neil, cracking all ten of his fingers.

"To the tree house it is" said Archie, with a certain vengeance in his heart

"Don't stop! It's starting to slow down!" yelled Pan at the top of his lungs.

Atlanta swung her sword at the beast. Bull's eye. In the eye. Literally. The chimera howled in pain, but still, it charged. Only a handful of faeries were left, scattered all over.

"Nice one, At!" said Kita, a red fire faerie joyfully. Atlanta nodded and returned a smile.

"Remember! The mission always comes first!" yelled Pan. A bolt of lightning hit the chimera's nose and mouth, but it still kept coming. It was stampeding. It crushed the forest as it ran and destroyed the remaining aconites. One petal was left behind, untouched, but saved. Finally the beast stopped at a clearing of dirt.

Pan created an earthquake to make the beast unstable, and then he handed Atlanta some sort of lasso.

"It's unbreakable rope! Go, go, go!" he shouted after her. Suddenly, Atlanta knew what to do with it. She ran as fast as she could and tied the lasso around the chimera's paws, careful to avoid its lethal stinger.

"Wow, that was close!" said Atlanta as she slipped on the last turn around the monster's feet, right near his stinger. Yet its tail slashed at the girl's right forearm. Atlanta screamed in pain.

All of a sudden, it was as if the beast wasn't slowing down anymore. It was becoming the winner and Atlanta, Pan, and Pan's army were starting to become the losers of this match.

The evil Rasmas had finally found the tree house. He entered it without a sound, ready to strike at Pan and Atlanta if necessary. Yet he was very surprised that the domain lay empty.

"The easier for me" he said to himself "I'm almost there Cronus, my Lord" he said as if he were speaking directly to the Evil Lord of Time and Space himself.

Evil Rasmas looked around for some sort of control room. After about five minutes looking, he found it. In the center of the room was some sort of satellite dish. The evil shape shifter smiled. He had a few dozen bombs and grenades in his pocket. After lighting a match and setting the rest of the tree house to flame, he knocked over the satellite and threw every one of his one hundred lethal weapons around him. Before the explosion hit, Evil Rasmas was able to escape through an opening in one of the walls.

Then he just waited to give Cronus the signal.

"Hey Jay" said Neil "Is it just me, or did someone want to use a barbecue this afternoon. Because you know, I could actually use-"

"The tree house!" screeched Theresa, seeing a burning tree house through another blurred vision

"Atlanta!" bellowed Archie and he sprinted forward. He didn't care if he got scraped by the tree branches anymore, all he wanted was his love, his one and only sweetheart, Atlanta Berriman.

When he and the rest of the team got to the tree house devastation hit Archie's eyes. Now he was desperate to find Atlanta. Screw Pan, he told himself, I want my girl back.

But just as he approached the burning set of trees, the whole thing exploded and darkness hit Archie's eyes. He was surely going to die this time. But maybe he would see Atlanta in the Underworld, just maybe...

Before the purple-haired kid with the blue jogging suit blacked out, he said, no, yelled, one word, actually name. "ATLANTA!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: No Hope**

"Yes, finally, the prophecy has been broken!" said Cronus into his pool of green goo

"Ugh, my Lord?" said evil Rasmas

"What is it? I'm trying to enjoy this moment!" replied Cronus rudely

"Pan and Atlanta were not in the tree house at the time of the explosion. And I saw six other near the site with another woman, that dumb old faerie's wife" said evil Rasmas. He suddenly felt guilty, a lot... He was looking at Cronus through that pool with big eyes

"WHAT?" Cronus exploded with rage. Traces of fire appeared on his shoulders and his chest. But then his brilliant big mind reverted to another element of what his shape shifter had said "Six others did you say?"

"Yes, Lord Cronus" replied evil Rasmas

"This is perfect...But how to kill them all?" asked Cronus to himself, not knowing he had also spoken out loud

"The girl, Atlanta, has a weakness, sire. She loves the God of the Forest" said the shape shifter

"And she loves that Achilles Ankle boy too" said Cronus "Now, I have a plan. Kill two birds with one stone...and this time the stone is me" Cronus suddenly opened a black hole portal filled with stars and disappeared...

"No, no, no, no, NOOOOOO!" bellowed Archie. He was slamming his fists onto the muddy ground. His eyes were blood red and bloodshot, his face was a mess, and he had just lost a good friend, his love.

The others were crying silently, Theresa in Jay's loving arms. Archie flinched because he was jealous of them now. He wanted to die. His clothes were covered in soot and there was nothing left for him now. The prophecy was already broken.

As Archie was crying loudly, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. But before he could point out who the runaway person was, Rowena shouted: "Rasmas!" But the evil shape shifter kept going.

"YOU KILLED ATLANTA!" screeched Archie and started going after evil Rasmas

"Archie wait!" yelled Herry, but the purple-haired dude didn't listen. He took out his Hephaestus whip and followed the supposed murderer.

Neil turned around to Rowena and said "Wait here and hide!" as he hissed this.

The heroes ran and followed Archie, unaware of was waiting in store for them later.

"Jeez, what was that?" asked Kita as she looked in the direction of the tree house

"But that's where the-" started Atlanta doubled over in pain

"The TREEHOUSE, my sanctuary! NO!" yelled Pan. He followed the trail of smoke. Atlanta started to follow, but Pan stopped midway, knowing that he had forgotten something. Everyone had died except for Atlanta, Kita and himself. And the chimera was still there too. But there was no time to waste, he had to go!

So now it was the chimera that was chasing Pan, Atlanta, and Kita. It was his wild goose chase now, or should I say his wild human chase now?

"WHOAH!" said Odie as he tripped over a huge tree root. He came across a sharp needle and a tuft of red hair. The chase had stopped for now.

"Hey that-" but he was stopped midsentence as Archie joined him. He looked at the red hair and picked it up in his tiny yet robust looking fingers

"It's Atlanta's!" Archie was almost joyous "She might still be alive" he said as the others reproached. But Jay came and picked up the needle

"I don't know about you guys, but that thing looks familiar" said Herry

"It's a poisonous needle belonging to the chimera. I got bitten by his snake head, but this needle is much more deadly. It can kill you in ten minutes!" exclaimed Jay.

All of a sudden, a prickly and long needle came swishing through the forest trees. Right after it came a procession of others. Jay, Theresa, Herry, Odie, and Neil were quick and ducked, but Archie's dazed face only had a second to flinch away. But he was too late. One needle was stuck in his arm, another in his right thigh, and a third straight through his heart.

Archie fell to the ground just as a black hole portal appeared and out came Cronus, with evil Rasmas behind him. They were both chuckling with an evil laugh, the typical kind of a super villain. The chimera stopped and stood to Cronus's right.

"Good job my friend" he said

"Cronus!" chorused five heroes as they rushed over to Archie, who started to spur blood all over his blue jacket.

"Help me..." he was yelping continuously

"Duck!" yelled Pan as a few needles went by them. Pan was now leaping forward, but Kita had the good sense to stop.

"I'll go get more reinforcements!" she yelled at the top of her lungs

"Okay, go, go, GO!" screamed Pan "Atlanta! Proceed to battle routine #3!" he finished

Atlanta and Pan stepped aside to let the chimera go forward. And it did. Atlanta took a glimpse of her right arm. It was drenched in blood. She suddenly felt woozy but kept going. Just then, the chimera stopped and all sound seized.

Suddenly, a magical force took hold of Pan and thrust it forward.

"Pan, no!" Atlanta yelled in despair.

But she kept running as fast as she could until she spotted a scene that nearly stopped her heart


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Decisions**

"Let go of me, you scoundrel" yelled Pan as Cronus squeezed his throat. Pan was becoming a light shade of purple

"Stop it, you're hurting him!" yelled Herry

"I don't care! If it will stop you, then I don't mind killing him" replied back Cronus

He sent a jolt of fire using his deadly scythe around the heroes. They started to burn, but they were rolling on the floor and soon became very weak. Archie was dying. Five minutes had passed since the needles and their poison entered his body.

From behind a shrub, Atlanta watched as Pan was being choked to death. She watched as her friends were burning. And she watched silently as her best friends and more, Archie dying.

This whole month that she spent with Pan fighting a war, just made her realize right then and there that she had forgotten about her friends and the special bond that they shared together. Pan influenced her because he wanted her all to himself, because he...loved her. But she loved Archie too, as well as Pan. Then she saw Cronus about to strike his scythe in Pan's heart, when she took a bow and arrow and fired. She nearly missed Cronus's thick headed mule's skull when she leaped out of the bushes.

"STOP!" she screamed and went to kneel next to Archie. She put her hand on his and laid it on his bloody chest

"Atlanta...you're...you're alive?" asked Archie weakly

"Of course I am you duffus" replied Atlanta and she placed a big one on Archie stained lips. He tried to blush and say something but more blood came out. Atlanta took out all the needles of him and stared at Cronus with loathing. Then she looked at the dying God of the Forest.

She thought a while before choosing the right words. They weren't many. "Let him go, Cronus" she said

"And why should I? If I do, then I would lose" said Cronus

"I'd give up my arm if you let him go" said Atlanta

"But haven't you already done that, my dear?" smirked Cronus. Atlanta noticed a '_help me_' from Pan and a small '_the mission comes first_'. "Now, you've only got 2 minutes left to save Archie. But you have merely thirty seconds to save Pan. You know that you can only choose one"

Atlanta fell to the ground. How could she ever choose? How could she? She looked at Archie. She reverted her eyes to Pan, to her friends. She thought of the prophecy. She thought of how wonderful it had been to live in the forest for a month. Her hair had grown. She had fallen in love. But not for the first time. She looked back at Archie and his surroundings and back at Pan. Only one minutes left. She couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't. Atlanta fell to the ground.

She blinked and when her eyes opened again she found herself in a room completely white. Nothing but white. She was staring at herself in a mirror. Except her mirror-image didn't do exactly as she did. Her mirror image didn't have a black glove and prosthetic right forearm, nor did she have blood all over her. Right then Atlanta noticed that the girl in the mirror wasn't her, at all.

"Hello, Atlanta" said the girl

"Hey, listen I don't have time, my friends...they're going to die, please help..." Atlanta was crying in despair. She fell to the cold white floor. The girl's right pure hand was on her shoulder.

"It's all right. Time has stopped for the time being. Ha, ha, I made a joke" said the girl. Atlanta noticed that she looked like her

"Who are you?" asked Atlanta wiping away her tears "Can you help me?"

"Of course I can" said the girl who looked like Atlanta. She nudged her "Chin up girl, I know that you'll do the right thing. I've seen it in the future"

"You can see the future?" asked Atlanta

"Not only that. I can also stop time, heal things and I'm super fast just like my ancestor. Too bad that I'll never meet her, because I'm dead" replied the girl

"You're dead? You're from the Underworld?" asked Atlanta

"Well, no, I was born in Alberta, Canada, but I died at a very young age. I left behind two loving parents, two younger brothers, and a sister" said the girl

"Wow" said Atlanta, but then she shook her head; tears started coming again "Please help me!"

"Remember that you are fast. Remember that you are smart. Don't do what everyone else expects you to do. Do what your heart tells you, even if means making a few sacrifices"

"Thanks" Atlanta felt her surroundings fading. She felt the Amazonian forest in Brazil coming back to her. She also felt the girl disappearing. "But wait. Who are you? You never answered that, dude!"

The girl smiled and said "My name is Arabella Rachel Berriman and my _twin_ sister's name is Atlanta Krista Berriman"

Before Atlanta could say anything more, the forest reappeared before her and she made her drastic choice that would save everything.

Atlanta ran and rushed to Pan and knocked Cronus to his feet and knocked him out cold. She kissed him on the cheek as he muttered a small but quiet 'thank you'. She made sure that he was safe and well and ran to Archie's side next.

She looked around her quickly and saw one aconite petal. She reached for it but a sudden wind blew it away.

"NO!" she yelled and started to cry on Archie's wounds. There were thirty seconds left. But then she remembered what her sister Arabella told her: "_**Do what your heart tells you, even if means making a few sacrifices**_" Atlanta was crying more.

She lifted her right arm towards Pan. "Pan you have the power!" she yelled "Destroy me! And revive Archie with my energy! PLEASE! DO IT! NOW!" she bellowed

"But I thought you loved me!" screamed Pan in return

"If you truly love me then you will do this for me. I only have ten seconds left! Please! Help me! And save Archie!" said Atlanta

Pan only took one second to think before he blasted Atlanta's life into oblivion and gave it to Archie.

All of Archie's wounds immediately healed themselves and he stared down at the dead Atlanta. He started to cry immediately. Theresa buried her face in Jay's chest as Jay's face stared down. He had failed to fulfill the prophecy. His friend Atlanta was dead and his other friend Archie was in doubtless pain.

Archie kissed Atlanta on the lips suddenly and for a long time. But she didn't get revived. Pan came along and blood and tears smeared on his face he kissed her too. But no effect.

"She's really gone" whispered Herry

"It's not fair" said Odie

"You said it" finished Neil

But just then time stopped again. It was definitely Cronus.

But the figure who came to kneel next to Atlanta was her own sister Arabella. She touched her sister's forehead with two fingers and kissed her cheek. Then she disappeared back into the Underworld murmuring: "Thank you Lord Hades to let me save my sister's life and escape the Underworld for once in my dead and second life"

Time started again and Atlanta woke up. Her sister was a healer but she couldn't heal her enough to grow back her arm. Just reviving her must have been hard work. But Atlanta saw that her whole right arm was now covered in a black glove.

She looked up at Archie and Pan and hugged them both very tightly. They hugged her back. But it was Archie who swung her in his arms and kissed her for a very very very long time.

Archie was Atlanta's true lover.

"We both saved her" said Archie and Pan in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Epilogue: The end is just the Beginning**

The seven heroes, Pan, Rowena, Kita, Rasmas (the good one), Fauna, Flora, Fallon and the other entire creatures were in sanctuary. A gala had began. The war was over and everyone was celebrating.

Atlanta had just finished a dance with Pan, a fox trot. She swung herself off the Dancefloor in her brilliant dark purple cocktail dress and met Archie.

"Hey handsome" she said. Archie kissed her and Atlanta let him. Pan tried not to look but he did. All he wanted for Atlanta was for her to be happy. He started a waltz with Kita

"We sure did rescue a lot of prisoners from Cronus's cove" said Archie

"I'm just glad they're all okay" she replied nicely. Atlanta head two black gloves on her. They couple moved a little further, away from everyone else. They were now alone in a deserted hallway.

"Hey Atlanta?" asked Archie

"Yeah, what?" asked Atlanta in a reply

"Remember _**that day**_... you said that you would give up your arm, but Cronus said that you already had, what was that all about?" Archie looked very concerned

Atlanta reluctantly took off the black glove covering her whole right arm. She put it on her tub top dress. Archie looked horrified and stunned at the same time.

"What...happened?" he asked

"It's a long story, but if Pan didn't save me, I would be long gone" said Atlanta

"Is there anything else you want to tell me, or tell the other about your arm?" asked Archie

"My arm? Not yet... But there is something else that I'd like to share with you Arch" Atlanta hesitated before answering "You and Pan didn't save me with that kiss, my twin sister Arabella did" and with that she kissed Archie one more time...

_**Attention: A sequel is on its way**_

_**TITLE: **__**"...Mysterious secrets..."**_


End file.
